Forever
by Claire Silverfall
Summary: And after everything they had been through, they could be... forever. An AshBramble songfic, based on the song Toy Soldiers by Marianas Trench. Slash. AU. Oneshot. Rated for very mild suggestive themes, mild violence, and character death.


**After All**

**_WARNING : THIS STORY INVOLVES SLASH (I.E, MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS). IF YOU DISLIKE SLASH, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW._  
><strong>

**So this is my first fanfiction in a long time. I once had an account here with some terrible stories on it, from when I was 14 or something, but I'd like to think my writing has changed and improved. This songfic was inspired by the song Toy Soldiers by the band Marianas Trench. They're a great band, look them up.**

**Anyway, as you can probably tell, I'm a massive fan of Warriors slash. Love it. I love how the cats sometimes just fit together into pairings, probably unintentionally on the Erins' part. I also love crack pairings, as you can also probably tell. I have at least one more Warriors slash story in the works, so if you happen to be into ridiculously crack-y slash pairings, then you might want to look out for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever owned the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, or the song Toy Soldiers by the band Marianas Trench.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"H-hello, Goldenflower..."<p>

The golden-furred queen purred when she saw the young apprentice shuffling his paws at the entrance to the nursery. "Hello, Ashpaw. Are you here to see the kits?"

"Um, yes, I am," the shy apprentice mewed quietly. He wondered if they would like him. _Would they be scared of him? Would he accidentally do something wrong? Would Goldenflower kick him out of the nursery? Would they… hate him?_

"Come on back here," the she-cat meowed kindly. "Their names are Tawnykit, for the she-cat, and Bramblekit-"

The gray apprentice stared at the brown tom-kit. The older she-cat continued, but Ashpaw successfully tuned her voice out. He mewed softly, almost in a whisper, "Bramblekit…"

The tiny brown tabby mewled, pawing blindly at the air. His mother noticed him, smiling and purring at the kit. Her face fell for a second, a dark look crossing her features. "You look just like your father."

The speckled tom looked at her curiously. What was wrong with the kit looking like Tigerclaw? The kits' father was an admirable senior warrior, as well as the deputy of ThunderClan. Ashpaw knew all his friends wished they could have been mentored by the powerful tabby.

Dustpelt's loud yowl echoed in the quiet nursery. "Ashpaw! Are you coming for training, or would you rather be a queen in the nursery?"

"N-no, I'm coming!" The apprentice meowed back, scrambling to his feet. As he left, he mewed quietly, "I'll come visit you again, Bramblekit, I promise."

* * *

><p>Two days later, the shy apprentice found himself in the nursery again. Goldenflower called out to him, "Hello, again, Ashpaw!"<p>

The gray-flecked tom nodded politely to her. "How are the kits today, Goldenflower?"

"They're doing great! I think they just might even open their eyes soon," the gentle queen meowed happily.

"That's great," the young tom purred contentedly, looking at the growing kits.

He looked at Bramblekit, affection shining in his eyes. He gently leaned down, and licked the kit softly on the head.

A mewl startled the two older cats, as the tiny brown kit opened his eyes sleepily. His mother was the first to speak. "Look, Ashpaw! Bramblekit has opened his eyes already! He must really like you…"

_He must really like you_, the golden-furred queen's words echoed in his ears. He hoped she was right. Tawnykit also mewled groggily, opening her eyes as her mother cooed over her, but Ashpaw didn't notice her. He continued to stare into Bramblekit's wide, amber eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Who'll be my Montague now,<br>To this broken Capulet  
>How, how, how if not for you <em>

Ashpaw and Bramblepaw padded quietly, side by side, through the silent forest. They stopped suddenly, in the dense undergrowth of the forest. The dark brown tabby tom opened his mouth to speak, searching for some consolation to offer the older apprentice, but found none. He wordlessly pressed his flank against his companion's, still wracking his brain for something to say.

Ashpaw stared down at the crushed grass beneath his paws, shuddering softly, with tears leaking out of his glazed blue eyes. His memories of the day flooded his mind once again, and his composure broke down; he began shaking with sobs. He fell onto the cool, damp grass with a soft thud, legs giving out beneath him.

"Oh, StarClan, Ashpaw, I'm so sorry," Bramblepaw mewed sadly. He had never been in any situation even remotely like this before; he tried in vain to think of how to comfort the other tom. He laid down in the grass beside his companion, grooming the other cat quietly.

Ashpaw sniffled a little, but managed to speak with a shaky voice. "It's okay, Bramblepaw. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," the young apprentice mewed, frustration lacing his voice. "Haven't you seen the way Fireheart looks at me? The way every cat looks at me? It's because Tigerclaw is my father, don't try to deny it. They're all waiting for me to snap and be like him."

The gray-flecked apprentice stared at Tigerclaw's son, sapphire-blue eyes wide. "But you aren't like him, Bramble. You're nothing like him. You would never kill a cat… would you?" Ashpaw thought again of his mother; seeing her broken body mauled by dogs...

Bramblepaw's ears grew warm at the nickname. "No, and I'd never drive a cat insane, either." The two toms thought of Bluestar; they both believed she was completely crazy since Tigerclaw betrayed her. "You know me, Ash."

Ashpaw buried his muzzle in his friend's fur. "Promise you'll never abandon me?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>And you'll be my local hero<br>Be my role model  
>And don't, don't, don't fail me now <em>

"Dustpelt, you're so brave! You're my hero!"

Ashpaw winced as he heard his sister mooning over his mentor. _She-cats,_ he grumbled quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Ashpaw! You fought really well!"

The gray apprentice turned to see his friend's amber eyes shining with delight. "You weren't too bad yourself," he teased. "I can't believe we beat BloodClan!"

"I know! My mentor was the one who killed Scourge! And he saved the Clans!" Bramblepaw meowed enthusiastically.

Ashpaw meowed uneasily, "Aren't you even a little sad that your father died?"

"Nah," Tigerstar's son meowed confidently. "Well, maybe a little, I guess. I think Firestar's sadder than me, though."

The speckled apprentice glanced over to where the leader was sitting. The ginger tom was staring up at the blackening sky, one paw lifted slightly towards the stars. He had a melancholy look to him, and his eyes were glazed with sadness. He was mouthing words up to the sky, to StarClan perhaps, or maybe to some completely other place….

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Bramblepaw's meow. "Hey, Ashpaw, you know what? We killed Scourge's deputy, Bone! We're heroes!"

_Well, you'll always be my hero.._, Ashpaw thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>(My love)<br>Don't you want love,  
>Don't you want love,<br>I'm your biggest fan  
>It's so good to finally meet ya<br>I deserve a little more  
>Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh<em>

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Ashfur yowled along with the rest of his Clan, as loud as he could. He was happy his friend had been made a warrior; he had missed sleeping beside him for the last few moons.

He heard purring behind him, and turned around to see his sister, Ferncloud, with Dustpelt. She was purring loudly, and leaning against him. He enviously wondered if he and Brambleclaw could ever be like that… _ No! He shouldn't think that way about his Clanmate, another tom, his best friend! _He thought angrily, banishing the thought from his mind.

As Brambleclaw walked away, across the camp to start his vigil, Ashfur raced away to a familiar clearing just past the dirtplace, to sort out his thoughts. _No, StarClan, why? Why did I have to fall in love with him…?_

"Ashfur? Ashfur, where are you?" His sister's voice rang through the quiet clearing.

The gray speckled tom hurried out of the clearing and back to the dirtplace; he didn't want any cat to find their spot. He meowed loudly, "I'm here, Ferncloud!"

"Ashfur, thank StarClan! I didn't know where you ran off to." The pale tabby she-cat's meow sounded relieved. Her eyes glinted teasingly. "So, _Ash_, is there a reason you ran off after a _certain_ cat's warrior ceremony?"

The tom looked around wildly, for some excuse. "No! I mean, no reason at all..," He meowed forcedly.

His sister was unconvinced. "Ashfur, don't be such a mousebrain. I'm you sister, we grew up together, or have you forgotten?" Her voice turned teasing again. "And I distinctly remember you spending half of your apprenticeship in the nursery with Goldenflower's kits, until they became apprentices themselves. And then you spent all your free time with the son of the cat who killed our mother. And after you became a warrior, you _constantly_ tagged along with Firestar to help train his apprentice. You're not as subtle as you think you are, Ashy. And you are _obviously _in love with Brambleclaw."

The gray tom flushed. "Ferncloud, be quieter! Do you want the whole Clan to hear this conversation?"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Ashfur said nothing. His eyes flashed with various emotions for a split second, before he turned around and ran back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>(My love)<br>Don't you want love,  
>Don't you want too<br>Don't you think I deserve better  
>After all that we've been through (love)<br>Don't you want love (love)  
>Now what you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh<em>

Brambleclaw snarled angrily at the annoyance that was Squirrelpaw. He trotted briskly over to where Ashfur was sitting, watching the show with amusement. "Ugh, Squirrelpaw is so annoying! Why does she have to wreck everything?"

Ashfur purred with amusement, before speaking. "I wouldn't say taking the last thrush was 'wrecking everything,' Brambleclaw."

"I guess you're right..," the large tom meowed gruffly. "Still, she always finds a way to get under my pelt."

"It'll be fine, Bramble. She's just an apprentice, she doesn't know any better."

Brambleclaw turned on his friend sharply. "What, so you're on her side now?" he meowed angrily.

Hurt flashed through the gray tom's eyes. "No! Why would I be on her side?" He mewed quietly, eyes watering slightly, "I-I love you, Bramble…"

The dark tabby's eyes widened, then flooded with content and relief. "Never thought you'd be the first to say it, Ash. But if that's how you want it..," He broke off and licked Ashfur swiftly on the muzzle.

The two toms began sharing tongues contentedly, purring. The older tom meowed happily, "Yes. This is exactly how I want things to be. You promised you'd never abandon me, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><em>I'll follow you like<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>(x8)<br>Toy soldiers_

"Squirrelpaw is flirting with you, you know."

Ashfur turned to look at Leafpaw sharply, wincing as the motion made his neck injury throb with pain. "Why would you say that?"

The tabby she-cat sighed, rolling her eyes. He could have sworn that he heard her mutter, "Toms," under her breath. "Can you not tell? The way she hangs around you all the time, pestering you, asking you questions? She is my sister, you know. She tells me everything."

"Oh? Well she must not be telling you quite everything, then. She hangs around me and pesters me, _asking about Brambleclaw._ She tries to use me, to get information about Brambleclaw." The gray tom meowed sharply, making sure the medicine apprentice knew how annoying her sister was.

"I… I did not know that part, Ashfur," The she-cat meowed, trying to keep her composure. "Why would her and Brambleclaw being together anger you so, anyway?"

Ashfur breathed in sharply. _Why would the Clan's biggest nuisance being with _his _Brambleclaw anger him? Ha! _"I just don't think they'd be… good for each other." _Yeah. That's a good reason._

"Well, you can go back to the warriors' den now anyway, Ashfur. Don't patrol for a couple sunrises and you'll be fine," Cinderpelt's voice interrupted the two coolly. She gave Ashfur a knowing look on his way out, but said no more.

Ashfur laid down in the warriors' den just as Brambleclaw came back from a patrol. The tabby tom saw his friend there, and rushed over. He looked around, seeing there were no other warriors in the den at the moment. "Hey, Ash. How are you?"

The gray tom looked up at him. "I'm fine," he meowed tensely.

"What's wrong, Ash? You're not usually like this. Are your wounds healing? Did Cinderpelt say you could leave her den?" Brambleclaw meowed worriedly, examining the other tom's cobweb-filled pelt.

Ashfur sighed, deciding to tell his friend. "It's Squirrelpaw. She's been asking about you, you know. All the time. She's always pestering me, and all I hear is 'Blah blah blah, Brambleclaw!'"

The large tabby shook his head and sighed. "She's not that bad, you know…"

As she pranced by, the gray tom could swear he heard Firestar's daughter whisper "We're going to be together forever, and you can't stop us."

Ashfur felt his heart sink.

* * *

><p><em>I will love you like goodbye<br>I will love you like you died, died  
>A martyr for me<em>

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were gone. They ran off. Together.

Ashfur curled up in the tall grass, wet with morning dew even though it was past sunhigh. He pulled his tail over his head, body wracked with sobs. _You promised! You promised you would never abandon me_! His sapphire eyes clouded over as a thought struck him_. But you never said you loved me, either. _He felt his heart breaking, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep.

_Ashfur was standing in a flowery meadow. He saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw running and playing together. The ginger she-cat meowed sweetly, "We're going to be together forever." The large tabby tom licked Squirrelpaw on the muzzle, and Ashfur trembled with rage. He leapt out of the shadows and jumped on Squirrelpaw, killing her with one blow to her throat. He stepped back from the she-cat's body, grinning smugly, when the scene changed before his eyes. Suddenly, it was Brambleclaw whose broken body lay on the ground at Ashfur's paws. The gray tom recoiled in horror at what he had done, backing away from the body slowly._

Ashfur awoke with a start. The dream lay fresh in his mind, as he realized that it was night already. He stood on shaking legs, and tried to compose himself as he walked back to the silent camp. His mind raced with memories of his dream. In the warriors' den, he tried to fall asleep again, but every time he closed his eyes he could only see Brambleclaw's body at his paws. _I will still love you, even if you don't love me, _he thought fiercely. As a thought crossed his mind, his lip curled into a twisted smile. _Even if it kills you._

* * *

><p><em>(My love)<br>Don't you want love  
>Don't you want this<br>Don't you look so shocked  
>It's not the way I planned it<br>I deserve a little more  
>Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh<br>_

They were back. They claimed they had been past the mountains and back, with cats from every Clan. They knew where the Clans could find a new home, safe from the Twoleg monsters.

"Ashfur!" Brambleclaw bounded over to his friend excitedly.

The other tom meowed back coolly, "Brambleclaw." His voice sounded forced even to himself, as he fought back the urge to run at the other tom and smother him with licks.

"Aren't you happy to see me, after I've been gone for almost a moon?" The dark tabby meowed, sounding hurt.

Ashfur turned away resolutely so that the other cat couldn't read his emotions. "No. You mean nothing to me."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened and flooded with tears that refused to fall. "Ashfur, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

Stopping abruptly, the gray-flecked tom turned sharply to glare at his old friend. His uncaring attitude may have been forced, but the hurt and anger in his next words were real. "What happened? You abandoned me, for that _she-cat._ Squirrelpaw. You promised you wouldn't abandon me," he hissed harshly. A single angry tear fell down his face. He turned around again and stormed off in the direction of the warriors' den. Brambleclaw had already stopped watching, but the older tom stopped just short of it and padded instead into the bushes.

The tabby tom stood for a moment, staring after Ashfur. He slowly looked down again, breaking eye contact with the other tom's madly swishing tail. He laid down in the middle of the camp, as if he was suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. A thought of before, when Ashfur and he would curl up together in the warriors' den, floated through his mind. The tears finally came, falling to the dirt below him before he could stop them. The cat watching from the bushes had the urge to run over and lick the other tom's tears away, but he ignored it. _You have to stay strong, Ashfur. If you don't, the plan will be ruined._

"Brambleclaw? What's wrong? Did Ashfur say something mean to you?" the honey-sweet voice came to Brambleclaw's ears. To the gray cat hiding in the bush, though, the she-cat's voice dripped with malice and insincerity.

The dark tabby looked up at the ginger she-cat, and scrambled to clean himself up. "Oh... no, I'm fine, Squirrelpaw. Thanks for asking, though." The watcher almost gagged as he noticed how the other tom tried to make himself presentable for Squirrelpaw.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, Bramble." Ashfur fought back the urge to leap forward and strangle Firestar's daughter. _Bramble? She has no right to call him that! That's my nickname!_ The ginger she-cat continued, oblivious to the murderous tom's presence. "Well, you know I'm always here for you if you need me. As long as you don't abandon me," the she-cat teased.

Ashfur felt his throat constricting and his eyes welling with tears at the next words out of Brambleclaw's mouth. "Don't worry, Squirrelpaw. I promise I'll never abandon you."

* * *

><p><em>Don't you want love<br>Don't you fight back  
>No, this will hurt less<br>If you just submit, so (love)  
>How 'bout a little gratitude<br>For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh_

Ashfur growled lowly. He stubbed his paw on what felt like the millionth little rock on the winding mountain trail. _Curse StarClan,_ he thought, _for sending us on this journey to die in the mountains._ He watched the other cats tiptoe carefully across a tiny ledge, and realized that Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw would be crossing right before him. _I could just end it all now, just a little flick of a claw and it would be all over... no cat would even suspect me, they'd have no evidence._ He watched as the ginger she-cat daintily padded across the ledge, leaving just him and Brambleclaw left to cross.

Brambleclaw began to carefully step across the thin ledge, but the gray tom could tell the second his Clanmate took the first step that he wouldn't be able to make it. They had trained together, and Ashfur knew that the other cat's paws were too large and his step too heavy to possibly make it across without the ledge crumbling. He watched in stunned horror as his assumptions came true, and the tabby tom's paws slipped. Thoughts raced through the gray-flecked tom's mind as the other tom scrabbled at what was left of the ledge. _This is what you wanted, isn't it? He's going to die, he won't be with Squirrelpaw any more. But... he was your friend... even if he did break his promise. No! He's not your friend any more, he betrayed you... You can't let him die, Ashfur. Not this way, at least._

"Ashfur!" the dark tom's amber eyes pleaded with the other cat, willing him to save him. "Help me... please..," he gasped.

_You're going to regret this._ Ashfur ignored the voice in his head. He stooped down and grabbed Brambleclaw by the shoulder, yanking him up onto the wider part of the ledge. The two toms fell backwards onto the ledge, panting hard. They looked over towards the other side, seeing the rest of the Clans carrying on without them. Squirrelpaw, however, was lagging behind; no doubt waiting for Brambleclaw.

"I guess we'll have to jump it," the gray tom murmured. He looked across the new ravine, judging the distance. The other tom glanced over at him and nodded in agreement. Ashfur bunched his muscles and jumped effortlessly across the gap. When he reached the other side, he instinctively turned to wait for his old friend.

Brambleclaw made it across a heartbeat later. He landed with a bit of a thud, but managed to stay on his feet and carefully step over towards the gray tom. He touched his nose to Ashfur's for a split second, then padded off with Squirrelpaw.

Ashfur's mind reeled. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>I'll follow you like<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>(x8)<br>Toy soldiers_

Ashfur was stalking a squirrel through the bushes, trying to get accustomed to the new territory, when he heard a shrill giggle. The squirrel, alarmed by the sudden noise, scampered off. The gray tom growled lowly and decided to go look for the cat who scared his prey off. He padded through the undergrowth, grateful for the shelter of the steep cliff on the edge of their camp, searching for the source of the noise.

"Oh, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight giggled. The gray-flecked cat stayed in the brush nearby, watching the scene unfold. "You're so funny."

The dark tabby licked his chest fur with embarrassment at the she-cat's praise. He opened his mouth to say something, but the ginger cat cut him off.

"I love you, Brambleclaw," the young warrior mewed sweetly.

Knowing what was coming next, the hidden tom gulped with horror. Brambleclaw meowed shakily, "I love you too, Squirrelflight."

With those words, Ashfur's world shattered. Everything became a blur to him, and he barely registered what he was doing as he plowed through the dense forest. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring about how much noise he was making or that the two cats could probably hear him. The only thing he cared about was those five words that echoed in his mind, slowly driving him insane. _I love you too, Squirrelflight. _He kept running, even though he didn't know where he was going; he only knew he needed to be as far away from ThunderClan as possible. He skidded to a halt as he realized something: he still wanted to know if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had noticed him, and what they were going to do about it. Making up his mind, he padded as quickly and silently as he knew how back to the little clearing where he had last seen the two cats.

"-didn't mean it like that!" he heard Brambleclaw yowl desperately. He assumed that the she-cat had said something stupid and the dark tom had corrected her; that was probably why he was upset. He realized that there was nothing more to hear from the new mates, and headed back for camp.

If he had stayed a moment longer, he would have heard Brambleclaw whisper to the wind, "Somehow I think I don't really love you, Squirrelflight... I think I'm still in love with Ashfur..."

* * *

><p><em>They don't know you<br>Not like I do  
>Only you and I were meant to be<br>Understand you  
>Just like I do<br>Just like you and I were meant to be  
>Forever<em>

The gray tom watched as Squirrelflight again misjudged the effect her words would have on her mate, leading to yet another argument between the two. He cackled madly from his hiding place. _Soon, soon. Soon I will have my revenge._ He watched as Leafpool looked on sadly at her sister and the dark tabby tom.

"No, Bramble, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Come back!" the ginger she-cat yowled after her mate's retreating figure. When she didn't get a response, she padded away with her head and tail down to her sister.

Leafpool looked evenly at her sister. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, and with the way our relationship is going, I don't think I ever will. I'll have to raise these kits without a father," the young warrior mewed sadly. Ashfur's heart clenched. _Of course she's expecting his kits, they are mates. Oh well, that only means a couple more little lives to take..._

The tabby she-cat cocked her head to the side, looking irritated with her sister. "Are you sure they're even his, Squirrelflight? After all, there was also... let's see... Spiderleg, Berrypaw - I still can't believe you would mate with _Berrypaw, - _Smoky - a _kittypet, -_ and Beechfur. _Is there anything wrong with this picture, Squirrelflight?" _ the aggravating she-cat's sister sounded hysterical. "One of your mates is an apprentice, one is a kittypet, and one is a RiverClan warrior! Have you and Brambleclaw ever even mated?"

"We-e-ell..," the ginger warrior drew out the word, trying to think of a way to change the topic.

Leafpool gaped. "You haven't? Then how do you expect to tell him you're pregnant once you start showing?"

"I couldn't help it!" the other she-cat meowed defensively. "Every time I suggest it, he gets all flustered and starts babbling something about any other warrior... usually Ashfur..."

The tom hiding in the bushes had to stifle a laugh. So even involuntarily, he was still wrecking Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's relationship...

A heavily pregnant Ferncloud burst into the medicine den. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Brambleclaw still talks about Ashfur? I thought they hated each other since they had an argument about something a while ago..." Ashfur smirked from his place in the bushes. He could always count on his sister to assume something about him. It was only when she was right that he had cause to worry. And this time, she was the farthest from the truth.

"Oh, yeah," Squirrelflight meowed noncommittally. "Toms, right? I've tried to tell him to forget about that piece of foxdung, but he won't listen."

Ashfur's sister narrowed her eyes. "Oh, have you," she meowed through gritted teeth. "And my brother is a 'piece of foxdung,' now, is he?"

"Definitely," the stupid she-cat meowed. "I mean, who'd ever want to be mates with him?"

Leafpool laughed, "Brambleclaw might!" The sisters burst into laughter, seeming to forget that the sibling of their object of ridicule was standing right there.

"That's not funny!" Ferncloud shrieked at Firestar's daughters. "A tom liking another tom is perfectly fine, you shouldn't make fun of it. Didn't your father teach you two any respect?" With that, the older she-cat stormed out of the medicine den.

Leafpool looked down ashamedly, but Squirrelflight just asked, "What's gotten under her pelt?"

Ashfur had heard enough. He quietly and swiftly turned tail and left his hiding spot in the bushes.

* * *

><p><em>One day you will<br>Learn to love me  
>One day you will<br>Thank me, you'll see  
>If I can't have you<br>No one can_

The insane tom stalked his prey through the bushes. He watched as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight split off to hunt in different sections of the forest. Then he resumed his chase, following the dark tabby tom deeper into the forest. _Perfect, _he thought. _No cat will be around to hear or see what I'm about to do. _He saw the amber-eyed tom was now stalking a mouse, and realized that this was his chance. _He's concentrating on that mouse, not his surroundings. I can do it now._

With a yowl, the gray tom leapt at the other cat. He and the younger tom rolled on the ground for a while, until they finally stopped with Ashfur on top of his prey; pinning him down.

"Ashfur!" the other tom meowed, startled. "What are you doing?"

Cloudy sapphire eyes burned into Brambleclaw's amber ones. "I'm doing what needed to be done a long time ago," he hissed. His paw came down over the other tom's neck, unsheathing his claws but not yet puncturing the skin.

The ThunderClan deputy's eyes widened with fear. "W-what... Ashfur, what do you... why?"

"I told you long ago, back in the old forest. Before we left. You abandoned me for that she-cat, Squirrelflight. Now, I'm finally getting my revenge," the insane tom meowed harshly. He traced the tips of his claws down the other cat's neck, leaving tiny scratches.

Brambleclaw gulped with fear, hoping even the slight movement wouldn't drive the other tom's claws further into his neck. "B-but, Ashfur... why? I thought you lo-" he was cut off by Ashfur's claws digging further into his throat, still not far enough to kill him.

"I still do. I always have. You, however don't feel the same," the gray tom shifted his weight slightly on the other cat's body.

Realization hit the younger tom. He was going to die; Ashfur was going to kill him. He looked steadily into his old friend's eyes, even as his own filled with tears that blurred his vision. He was shocked to recognize the emotions there: love, hurt, anger, and insanity. Just like Bluestar; the older tom was insane.

Ashfur leaned down, with his muzzle next to the other tom's ear, to whisper his last words to his old friend. "One day you will learn to love me. One day you will thank me, you'll see. If I can't have you, no cat can." He licked the other cat lovingly on the muzzle, then stepped back and swiftly sliced his claws across Brambleclaw's neck. Stepping away, he licked the blood off his paws and padded away.

He didn't stay long enough to hear Brambleclaw's last words. "No, Ashfur..." the dying tom rasped, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Follow you like (toys)<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>I'll follow you like<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>I'll follow you like (follow you like toys)<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>I'll follow you like<br>To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
>I'll follow<em>

As he took his last breath, Brambleclaw's spirit left his body and padded up to StarClan.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw," the voices of every cat he had ever know who had died floated to his ears. He looked around and saw his mother, Goldenflower, as well as Feathertail, Whitestorm, Rainwhisker, Sootfur, Tallstar, Mudclaw, Cinderpelt, Bluestar, Brindleface, Willowpelt, Frostfur, Speckletail, Dappletail, Patchpelt, Halftail, Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Yellowfang, Snowkit, One-Eye, and so many more cats that he had barely known. He also saw faint outlines of Firestar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar in the crowd. "You are welcome in StarClan's hunting grounds." The speechless tom nodded respectfully, looking around at StarClan's hunting grounds. It looked nothing like the Dark Forest; instead of being dark and lifeless it was beautiful and endless.

Suddenly, Brindleface padded over to him from the crowd. "I'm sorry," she murmured sadly. He knew she was referring to her own son, who had killed him.

"No," Brambleclaw meowed quietly. "It wasn't his fault."

A yowl came from far away. Brambleclaw recognized the voices of his father, Tigerstar, and brother, Hawkfrost. "No! Give him to us! He deserves to be in the Dark Forest!"

He looked alarmed at the idea of being sent to the Dark Forest. "No, Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed loudly but calmly. "He does not belong in the Dark Forest."

Brambleclaw breathed a sigh of relief at that. He was finally home in StarClan; where he would be for all eternity. The only thing he missed was Ashfur.

* * *

><p>Days later, a yowl sounded through StarClan's hunting grounds. Brambleclaw recognized it as Brindleface; she sounded panicked. "He's going to die! Someone, anyone, he's going to die! Help! Save him! You can't let him go to the Dark Forest!"<p>

The former deputy of ThunderClan instantly knew who the queen was talking about. He had been watching over ThunderClan for the last few days, and they had determined that it was Ashfur who had killed their deputy. Now, they were looking for him to kill him.

Brambleclaw raced over to the small pool where StarClan could look down on the living cats. He saw Brindleface there, staring into the pool and looking distraught. He saw Bluestar too, urging the queen not-so-gently to let her son go.

"Brindleface. He cannot join StarClan unless he has someone to lead him here, and I forbid you to go," Bluestar meowed sternly to the sobbing queen. Brambleclaw saw that Whitestorm, Lionhearted, and Redtail all nodded in agreement with Bluestar's decision.

"Then I'll do it."

The quiet meow startled all of the StarClan cats. Brindleface looked at him with desperation and hope, begging him with her eyes to save her son.

"You, Brambleclaw? I thought Firestar taught you better than that. You really want to go save the cat that killed you?" Lionheart meowed disapprovingly.

"Yes, I really do want to save Ashfur," Brambleclaw meowed confidently.

"Why would you want to save that traitor?" Bluestar spat.

"You StarClan cats don't really watch over us as much as you want us to believe, do you? It's because I love him. And if you try to stop me, then I'll join the Dark Forest with him."

* * *

><p><em>Understand you<br>Just like I do  
>Just like you and I were meant to be<br>Don't know you  
>Not like I do<br>Only you and I were meant to be_

Ashfur ran, becoming more and more panicked as he did. Every apprentice, warrior, even Firestar was chasing him down. The new deputy, Brackenfur, was right on his heels, with the rest of the Clan not far behind.

He knew, of course, that he would have to die. The Clan would find out soon enough who killed Brambleclaw, and when they did. they certainly wouldn't let the traitor live.

Soon, he found himself at a cliff's edge. At the bottom of the cliff was the fast-rushing water; at the top was the Clan who wanted to tear him to pieces. He prayed to StarClan for some help.

_'It doesn't matter, Ashfur.' _A hauntingly familiar voice said to him. _'Either way, you'll die. Jump; I'll catch you.'_

Ashfur swallowed, his mind suddenly becoming clearer. _You better be right, Brambleclaw, _he thought. He gave one last look to the cats advancing on him, and jumped off the cliff without a second thought.

"Where did that murderer go?" a heavily pregnant Squirrelflight asked Brackenfur breathlessly. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"He... he just jumped. I guess he knew he would have to die either way..." the ThunderClan deputy meowed, confusion lacing his voice.

"No! Ashfur!" Ferncloud yowled, peering over the cliff at her brother's body falling through the air. She rounded on her Clanmates. "You! All of you! This is your fault!" She then stormed over to Squirrelflight, hissing in her face, "Especially you. Without you, they would both still be alive!"

Dustpelt padded over to his mate in an attempt to calm her down, but she smacked him away with her tail. Spiderleg wrapped his tail around the ginger she-cat protectively, but still flinched in fear of his mother's wrath. Firestar finally spoke up. "How is this my daughter's fault? She has done nothing. Ashfur is the one who killed her mate."

Ferncloud gave one last glance over the cliff, then looked up at the sky. _I hope you don't hate me for this, Ashfur._ "No. You're wrong, you're all wrong. She stole my brother's mate."

The entire Clan went completely silent.

"Yes, Ashfur and Brambleclaw were mates. Squirrelflight knew this, didn't you?" the angry queen looked over at the ginger warrior, who only nodded meekly. She pressed herself harder into Spiderleg's flank, as if trying to make herself invisible. "See? She knew what she was doing. She knowingly stole my brother's mate, and even encouraged Brambleclaw to tell her that he loved her in full view of Ashfur. Ashfur went insane," she paused for a second to look at Firestar. "Just like Bluestar, because he was betrayed by someone he loved. He made up this crazy plan, I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted the only way for him to get his own back was to kill Brambleclaw."

The Clan stayed silent for a moment longer, then Firestar spoke again. "Is this all true, Squirrelflight?" He looked at his daughter, who again nodded meekly. "Look. Because of this, we have lost two great warriors. I will say, a tom loving another tom is not all that uncommon. I can... see why Ashfur felt he had to do what he did. Not to say that murdering a fellow warrior is excusable, but I can understand where he was coming from. We will return to camp, and mourn Ashfur's death."

* * *

><p><em>Understand you<br>Just like I do  
>Just like you and I were meant to be<br>Forever_

The second before Ashfur leapt off the cliff, he found his clouded mind become clear again. "Mother? I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll miss you for... eternity..." He realized that he was probably going to the Dark Forest for what he had done; he was horrified to remember that that meant he could never see his mother or Brambleclaw again. "StarClan, Brambleclaw, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I would never want you to die. I know I can't force you to love me the way I love you," the gray tom meowed as he felt himself falling through the air.

_'It's okay, Ashfur... I've got you." _He suddenly felt himself stop falling, and realized that he was standing on top of the water. He looked at the cat standing beside him and felt his stomach flip when he saw the look in the dark tabby tom's amber eyes.

"Brambleclaw..." he whispered. He looked down and saw his own body falling into the water and being swept away by the current.

"Ashfur, come on," Brambleclaw meowed quietly. He flicked his tail towards the stars.

"But why? I thought I was supposed to go to the Dark Forest."

"I don't know yet. I told them if they tried to stop me from coming to get you, I'd join the Dark Forest with you."

Ashfur looked confusedly at the starry tom. The shy apprentice seemed to come back for a moment, now that his older self had regained his sanity. "Why would you do that for me? You'd never be able to see Squirrelflight again, you know."

The dark tom purred with amusement. "You silly furball. I would do it because I love you."

"A-are you sure? You're not just saying that because I killed you? What about Squirrelflight?"

Brambleclaw touched his nose to Ashfur's. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you, not that manipulative she-cat."

"I-I love you too." Ashfur purred and leaned into the other tom's flank.

* * *

><p>The two toms walked side by side up into the stars, only to be ambushed by Brindleface as soon as they got to Fourtrees. "Ashfur! Ashfur, are you okay?" the tabby queen meowed worriedly, looking at her son.<p>

The gray tom laughed, "Never better."

He suddenly noticed that Brambleclaw seemed on edge. He followed the other tom's eyes to see Bluestar, looking less than friendly. "I see you went back for the traitor after all," she hissed to the former deputy.

"Yes, of course," the dark tabby meowed. He stared the former leader in the eyes, not balking.

Bluestar yowled, "Cats of StarClan and formerly of ThunderClan, do we wish to let this traitor into our ranks?" She looked at each cat gathered there in turn. Her eyes were furious; she looked as if she was ready to leap at him herself. He could see her unsheathed claws scratching at the dirt below her paws.

Brambleclaw stood protectively in front of Ashfur, ready to take any blows the former leader tried to throw at his mate. Brindleface also stood near her son, gazing pleadingly at the other cats. Slowly, more cats began to trickle over to where Ashfur and Brambleclaw stood: Goldenflower, Whitestorm, Feathertail, Shrewpaw, Hollykit and Larchkit, Snowkit, Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Frostfur, Lionheart, Redtail, several silhouettes of Firestar. "So, Bluestar?" the dark tabby tom meowed challengingly. "It looks like you're outnumbered. How unfortunate, I guess we're staying after all."

Bluestar opened her mouth as if to protest, but then decided against it. She shook her head and padded off. The other cats took it as a sign of her consent for Ashfur to join their ranks, and dispersed as well. Brindleface looked as if she wanted to stay, but gave the toms a knowing look and padded off with the rest of the StarClan cats.

Brambleclaw and Ashfur padded over to a shady area at the edge of the clearing. The two toms laid down together and began grooming each other quietly.

"I love you," the gray tom meowed quietly.

The dark tabby tom smirked. "I know. I love you too, you know that, right?"

"Yes," Ashfur replied. "I'm sorry I was such a mousebrain."

Brambleclaw purred, "It's okay. Welcome to forever… love."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaah, that ended... weirdly. Oh well. Thanks for reading! If you have time, please leave a review! Criticism welcomed!<strong> **Please don't flame with something like "I didn't like the pairing", if you hate the pairing then don't read the story. I accept 'bad' reviews, as long as you give me at least one thing that I need to improve on.**


End file.
